Cockroach is one of the sanitarily harmful insects most widely known throughout the world. As the house cockroach are known Periplaneta fuliginosa L., P. japonica K., P. americana L., Blattella germanica L., Blatta orientalis L., etc.
In general, it is important for extermination of cockroach to possess both an attracting activity and an ingestion-stimulating activity. We have already provided several cockroach attracting and ingestion-stimulating agents which simultaneously possess the activities both [U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,981; 4,911,907].
Tetralol, naphthol and phenol compounds and Iris tectoramines alcohols, which are active ingredients of these cockroach attracting and ingestion-stimulating agents, are sufficiently active: without any additives. However, they are often active against male P. americana L. only and, when applied to colonies of other species of cockroach or colonies of female cockroach only, they sometimes produce lower effects.